Conner Leaves for 15 years then returns with his daughter River
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Conner and cubix are in love but Conner discovers after a fight with Kilobot that he is pregant with his daughter River who is full human with twice the amount of solex as her father so he leaves bubbletown for 15 years. what will happen when conner returns with River? come and find out everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Conner runs away to raise his and cubix's daughter River**

**Chapter 1 Conner finds out his is pregnant with River and runs away**

**Conner and Cubix are in love they have been in love since Conner brought him back to life after the giant battle with Doctor K but what they both didn't know was that soon Conner would be targeted by both Kilobot and Doctor K and discovering that Conner is pregnant with Cubix's daughter River and to protect himself and River Conner leaves Bubbletown for 15 years but comes back with his daughter to defeat Kilobot and Doctor K once and for all.**

**Conner was with his friends at the theme park as Cubix has asked Conner if he would like to go and Conner happily went with Cubix as Conner was in love with Cubix too but didn't know if Cubix felt the same way so he said " Yes i will Cubix it sounds like fun." So they both headed for the theme park but once there their date plans got scuppered by the rest of the botties but Cubix took Conner away from the rest of the crew and rode on the kulminator ride with them both sitting together they were enjoying the ride when Kilobot who was wanting to destroy Cubix attacked them** **on the ride almost derailing the ride but Cubix took off with Kilobot tailing him once they were both far away from the ride Cubix and Kilobot fought it out Kilobot " Ha you falling in love with a human that is impossible for a robot no human can ever fall in love with a robot so don't even bother trying it will be blasted back in your face Cubix and you are not boyfriend material so Ha ha ha".**

**That made Cubix angry " That may be Kilobot but Conner needs me when he said that he needed me it got to me and i used all my power to come back to the one i love that will not ever change i am in love with Conner and i am going to do everything in my power to protect him and make him happy i don't care what you say but leave my love alone hiyah".**

**And Kilobot got blasted out of the theme park so Cubix flew back to the ride and enjoyed the last bit of the ride when it finished Conner jumped on him hugging him which made his EPU spin like crazy as Conner asked " I am glad you are okay Cubix i was really worried about when Kilobot attacked but this by far the most romantic date ever i love you Cubix".**

**Cubix stared at him saying " Y...You really mean that Connie?." Conner nodded and held Cubix's hand in answer to his question which made Cubix happily hug Conner in happiness so for the rest of the day the happy couple enjoyed their date in peace as the other botties were on different rides so at 5pm Cubix and Conner went home but not before they happily sat on a bench and watched the sunset.**

**Meanwhile with Doctor K and Kilobot they were watching the lovers on the screen and Kilobot was angry at the fact that Conner was in love with Cubix as well so Doctor K said " Wow i did not see that comining well time to break the love birds up go Kilobot and have some fun".**

**Meanwhile with the love birds they were happily walking home when Kilobot showed up whisking Conner away from Cubix but Cubix followed him to an abanded warehouse at the shore front so Cubix crept in and heard Kilobot talking to Conner " That Cubix is a loser i am way better than him so you better start forgetting about Cubix as he is old news and i am the new news so there." **

**Conner snarled at Kilobot saying " No way you are old news Kilobot my mind is made up Cubix is the one for me and only him so no matter what you say will ever make me change my mind."**

**Kilobot snarled at Conner " Well then i will have to force you to change your mind come her...owww."**

**Cubix had snuck up from behind and punched Kilobot hard against the wall grabbed Conner and got out of there saying " Are you okay Conner did he hurt you?."**

**Conner shook his head then kissed Cubix on the lips which made Cubix's EPU spin like crazy so later that night Cubix kissed Conner goodnight then they broke the kiss gasping for air Conner and Cubix caught onto each other's mood so Cubix lifted Conner in his arms and closed Conner's door behind them to give the happy couple some privacy.**

**Next morning the two awoke so while Conner was having a shower Cubix meanwhile was making Conner some breakfast when Bram walked downstairs saying " Morning Cubix sleep well?."**

**Cubix smiled saying " Yeah I slept like a log ah hi there Conner come and get your breakfast okay?."**

**Conner nodded so he happily eat up his breakfast before he and Cubix went to hang out with the boties at the bodies pit where they were busy fixing up some robots when Conner and Cubix arrived but in the afternoon there came a loud explosion over at Robixcorp where helah's dad professor Nemo was working they speed over there to see Kilobot attacking the place until Cubix blasted him in the back when made him forget about Professor Nemo and started to attack Cubix saying " So Conner slept with you how dare you i will kill you personally and after that i will take care of that kid myself so prepare to lose"**

**Cubix said while fighting " Guy's get my love away from here I'll take care of this pest then i will meet up with you guy's later."**

**So they got Conner to safety at the amusement park where Conner suddenly had a craving for something to eat so they bought Conner a 12-inch Pizza and watched him devour it in seconds which caught Professor Nemo's interest so he said " Conner can i give you a medical exam for a minute in private away from your friends as i think you are pregnant that's how you were able to devour that pizza in seconds so follow me."**

**So in a seluced part in the amusement park beside the Kulminator ride Professor Nemo gave Conner a medical examination to a shocking discovery Conner was 1 day pregnant with a human daughter who was able to fly and change her appernce much like the sayians in Dragonball Z if you guys catch my drift to Conner gasping in surprise to be replaces with happiness and worry he said " I can't belive it i am pregnant with Cubix's daughter if Kilobot finds out he will kill me and my baby girl River so i will have to leave Bubbletown and live in my old town but don't worry professor Nemo i will train my daughter how to fight while giving her a childhood so i will be back in 15 years time i know that is a long time but it is to protect River until she is old enough and has enough battle experience to handle herself in a fight so you may tell the others but i will tell Cubix when i return who the young lady with me is alright.**

**Professor Nemo nodded then gasped again and said " This little lady has twice the amount of Solex that her father has so she will be become a powerful fighter some day lets head back to the others okay when you get back home write a letter while making sure no-body notices what you are writing then tommorow i'll ask Cubix to help me with something then you will go back to your old home town to raise River i'll make sure to keep Cubix ocupied until then okay."**

**Conner nodded so they headed back to the gang to see Cubix talking to Abbey and Chip who were chatting away they all looked up to see Conner and Professor Nemo walking towards them so while the rest of the gang had a privite word with Nemo Cubix took Conner home as it was getting late.**

**Meanwhile Abbey had asked Professor Nemo what was up with Conner so he said " Guy's Conner is pregant with Cubix's daughter River she is fully human with the ability to fly and change her apperence also she has twice the amount of Solex that her father has so Conner will be leaving Bubbletown for 15 years to raise River then he will come back to Bubbletown as a new neighbour so act like you never met him before when he comes back until he and River have settled in then go and see him okay but keep this a secret form Cubix i know that this will break him but if you feel that he needs to know then you may tell him that Conner decided to leave to raise River safe from harm if Kilobot or Doc K found out about River then they might kill Conner and River or capture them both and experement on them so please do this for Conner ok?."**

**That caught everyone off guard inculding Abbey as after hearing about this decided to tell Cubix why Conner was going to leave Bubbletown as he was the father of Conners baby so he had the right to know and to tell him to be patient and help Professor Nemo out at Robix corp until 15 years from now Conner would return with a fully trained River to help fight Kilobot and Doctor K.**

**So that night while Cubix was sleeping Conner wrote the letter for Cubix explaining why he had left and to be patient until he returned after writing the letter he touched his stomach and said " I know you will want to meet your father River but we must leave Bubble town as there are villiens here that will try to kill us if they found out that i pregant with you or experement on the both of us and that is why we are leaving only for 15 years i know that is a long time but it is only until you are fully trained on how to fight and to fly also to change your apperence at will let's get some sleep as this will be the last time i will sleep in Bubble town with the robot i love who you will call father when we move back here in 15 years time."**

**So the following morning Cubix said to Conner who was having breakfast " I am going to help Professor Nemo out at Robix corp okay but don't worry i will be back later".**

**Conner nodded so after Cubix left Conner packed his bags and left the note on the table for Cubix and Bram when they relise that he wasen't here when they got back from their errands mainly in his dad's case from work at the dougnut shop so Conner left for his home town in Pryville and never looked back knowing that 15 years from now he would return and everything would be alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conner runs away to raise his and cubix's daughter River**

**Chapter 2 Cubix finds out he has a daughter also 15 years later Conner comes back home with River to a happy reunion**

**When Cubix and Graham got back home after a long day they both found the house empty as Cubix went upstairs to serach for Conner Graham found the letter to Cubix on the table and read it and two seconds later he bellowed " Cubix get down here now" Cubix came downstairs and said " What's that letter in your hands there Graham"?.**

**Graham said " It's for you from Conner but i will let you read it trust me you will be pissed off with Professor Nemo and your friends after you read this so don't take your temper out on me but on your friends alright?."**

**Cubix took the letter and read it 2 minutes later he pelted out the door heading to Robix Corp to talk to Professor Nemo he was furious but also happy about the fact that he was going to be a father but River will call Conner Mummy and Cubix daddy which will seem stupid but i think it is cute **

**Meanwhile in Perryvill Conner had bought a house with everything he needed for the baby and himself so he was looking forward to the day when he would meet River teaching her how to fight also control her Solex that was courshing through her also dreaming of the day when he would return to Bubble town he had went and seen a doctor who was a friend of Professor Nemo's who said that River would be born on December 25th which was Christmas day to Conner's surprise **

**At Robix corp Nemo had gotten of the phone as Conner had told him the date when River was born and that Nemo was going to help him give birth to River and Nemo had happily agreed to also being River's Grandfather when he saw Cubix running towards him so he thought to himself " Right to confrim to Cubix that he is going to be daddy this will go well i dont think so well one way to find out here goes."**

**Nemo said before Cubix could speak " In answer to your question my old friend yes Conner is pregant he found out yesterday when Abbey and Co got him to the amusment park where he suddenly had a hungry pang so he friends bought him a 12inch Pizza and watched him devour it in seconds which caught my interset so in a sucled part of the park i gave him a medical exam and found out his pregant with your baby daughter who Conner named River and you will be surprised she has twice the amount of Solex coursing through her viens than you have my friend and she is fully human she will be born on december 25th Abbey was going to tell you when you noticed that Conner had gone missing the reason is to proctect River from Doc K and Kilobot if they found out that Conner was pregant then the stress of being continually targeted and almost being kidnapped which would have made Conner lose the baby so he decided to leave Bubble town for 15 years as he is going to train River on how to fly, change her apperance and how to fight then he will come back here with River so when we see him act like you have never meet him before i know that is mean to do but it will fool Doc and Kilobot into thinking it is a new neighbour of no importance moving in then when they have settled in then we welcome them back home and to defeat Kilobot and Doc K once and for all i know 15 years is a long time to wait so i will ask Conner if he will send pic's and videos of River as she is growing up so you don't feel left out in watching her grow up alright."**

**Cubix nodded when suddenly a loud explosion rent the still air over by the amusement park and yet again Cubix defeted Kilobot for eveyones information.**

**So nine month's later on december 25th at 9:25 am Conner's contractions started so he Phoned Professor Nemo who immediatly left a note on his desk for Cubix and headed off to Conners Place he arrived 5 minutes flat to help Conner bring River into the world and she was the spitting imagine of Conner but they were surprised by the intenia sticking out of her head but Professor Nemo and Conner smiled as River opened her eyes which they saw was Conners colour so Professor Nemo took a pic of the little lady and asked " Conner when River is growing up could you send videos of her to me please as i don't want to be left out okay?.**

**Conner nodded so Professor Nemo left and returned to Bubbletown to find Cubix waiting for him at his desk so he showed Cubix and the botties a pic of River and boy were they all smitten with her inculding Cubix who said very happily " So that's my little girl i can't wait to meet her in 15 year's time to hug her and spoil rotten when she comes back home with her father so what did Conner say about the videos Professor Nemo?.**

**Professor Nemo said " Conner liked the idea so leave me in peace everyone i have to get a video player and screen ready okay so when Conner sends the video's i call you guy's okay?.**

_** 1 Year Later **_

**"Okay River that's it your doing great". said Conner as River walked towards him smiling with Professor Nemo recording the event when River tripped and fell on the floor which made Conner gasp and run to her but she stood up and walked to him and fell into his arms smiling suddenly she said " I'm okay mummy don't worry can i go again as i want to practise walking some more okay?.**

**That caught Conner and Professor Nemo off guard so River turned around and said at the recorder " Hi daddy if you are going to watch this see you in 14 years time looking forward to hugging you and playing tig with you and your friends someday see you later oh hi Grampa did you get all of that?.**

**Conner hugged River crying in happyness with Professor Nemo spluttering then said " D...did she just call me grampa Conner and did she just call you mummy i think that is really cute don't you think so right let's see you walking some more River then you have your favourite chocolate okay before you go and have your nap okay?."**

**So Professor Nemo made a copy of the video and gave Conner the orginal and took the copy with him back to Bubble town where he set up the video recorder and screen and called everyone over so they came and watched the video and were cheering when River started walking but were speechless even Cubix who was completly gobsmacked to be replaced with happyness even Grayam who was looking forward to meeting River in 14 years time.**

** _4 years later _**

**"Why aren't you wearing any shoes River?. Conner asked as they both sat outside after a hard day's training in which River was learning to fly also to control her Solex energy while fighting " I don't know why mum but being bare footed sort of suites me is dad like me being bare footed and is that okay with you mum?."**

**Conner smiled and nodded while saying " No i don't mind at all sweetie you go and play with your pokemon friends in the forest but make sure to come back before dinner ok"?.**

** 10 years later **

**" Here is your very own sword River so go and Practise as we only have 5 years left before we head back to Bubble Town then after your training you can hang out with your pokemon friends okay?." said Conner as he was drinking some fresh water after his workout and boy didn't he look buff he noticed some ladies that were watching they have been watching him since he started training with River and some of them were in love with him but Conners heart was only set on Cubix so he said very crossely " Why don't you girls go bother someone else i have no interest in you so get lost before i punch you lot as i have some one back in my home town who i love with all my heart so beat it"**

**That made all the girls run away crying their eyes out making River chucle evily at the sight as they had thought they had a chance with her father but were proved wrong so she said " See you later Mum be back at Dinner ok have a good workout ok?."**

**Conner nodded so he went back to his workout for 2 hours before going back inside the house and started making preperations for dinner and 3 minutes later River came in looking exchusted so she called outside " See you later Sliver okay and be good alright?."**

**There came an awersing call of " Slyveon Slyvie" Conner went outside to see a evolution of Eevee disaperring into the forest which made him smile as one day he had followed River into the forest and quietly watched as she and her Eevee friend called Sliver happily played then suddenly she evolved into Slyveon to River cheering and congratulating her.**

** 5 years later - the return to BubbleTown **

**" River have you got your stuff packed and sword on your back up there?." Conner called as he was moving their stuff into the van and making sure that he had everything packed and in the van outside. " Yes mum i have i am bringing it down now Solex transport!". **

**And all of River's stuff appered downstairs with River appering 2 seconds later with her sword slung on her back and with the help of Conner they got her stuff into the van. Suddenly Sliver came out of the woods with to their shock Azelf one of the legendary Pokemon to River saying in surprise " Sliver and Azie what are you doing here may i ask?." Suddenly River's solex evolved to the next level in which she was granted the ability to understand pokemon when they sopke so now she was able to understand what Sliver and Azie was saying she gasped then said " You two choose me as your master so where i go you two will always follow me that is so cute of course you guy's can come with me as we are going back to my mum's home town called Bubble Town to be with the bot he loves with all his heart on the way i go and get some pokemon food for you two okay at one of the shops then we will set off again ok?."**

**So with River flying alongside the van Conner drove all the way to Bubble Town stopping at a supermarket in Smooth Town just 4 miles from Bubble Town so River got out and bought Fairy Pokemon Food and some food for a double type for Azlef also she got herself some chocolate and Coke complete with a broons book to read the rest of the way so she headed back to the van so they stopped at a park so Conner decided to text Nemo his location and bring his freinds, Cubix and his dad so he finished texting professor Nemo and called to River " Hey River why don't we chill out here for a while alright we have plenty of time you have fun with Sliver and Azlef ok and have your lunch you bought while your'e at it ok?."**

**At Robix corp Nemo's phone beeped he looked down at it and saw that the text was from Conner it said " Hi Nemo bring the gang over to the park in Smooth Town to meet River bring my dad too ok see you later if you can make it."**

**So Nemo called Cubix and the botties also Graham over to Robix Corp so he showed them the text which made Cubix head in the direction of Smooth Town with everyone else following him even Graham in the car with Professor Nemo sitting in the passenger seat.**

**But for our heros Doc K and Kilobot had noticed the absence of Cubix and the botties when 2 seconds later Kilobot saw them leaving in the direction of Smooth Town for some reason so they followed making sure to keep out of sight.**

**At the park Conner from his spot up in a tree he saw Cubix and his friends pulling up in the parking area in the park so he jumped down from his tree and whispered to River who was taking a nap under the tree alongside Sliver and Azlef " Wake up sweetie daddy is here with my dad, friends your uncle and grampa so wake up."**

**River woke up and said in whisper as she saw them walking into the park " Is that robot that is with them my dad mum?."**

**Conner nodded then had an idea and spoke to Sliver and Azlef his idea to let Cubix know where they were his idea was a pokemon battle to which River, Sliver and Azlef likeing the idea so they went to another part of the park and took up their postions facing each other Conner had borrowed Azlef who was happy with the idea and River went with Sliver and said " First move is your's mum ok."**

**Conner nodded and so they begain the battle which worked like a charm hearing Conner's voice " Ok Azlef physic attack on Sliver"**

**River " Dodge Sliver then use ice-beam couppled with Moon blast on Azlef". Hearing the explsions over by the big tree made Cubix and Co go and investigate where they saw to Nemo saying to the group even Cubix " On the right there is Conner on your left ladies and Gentlemen is your daughter River Cubix why don't we all shout cool?."**

**Meanwhile the battle between Conner and River was going well suddenly there came a loud shout of " COOOLLLLL LOL".**

**Which made them stop dead while staring at the group that had shouted so Conner said " I think our little plan worked River what do you think?." River nodded in responce in which noticed some swings so she ran off calling over her shoulder " I'll let you guy's catch up first see you later mum."**

**So as River had fun on the swings with Nemo beside the swings keeping an eye on her Conner hugged all his friends, his dad and also Cubix who held him close then looked over at River who was having fun with Nemo which Conner noticed he said " Yes my love that is your daughter River she has inherited your intenia and she is a full human dispite that do you want to meet her and give her a hug while we go for a walk in the park by ourselves?."**

**Cubix nodded so Conner called over " River your father want's you to come over a sec okay."**

**River came running over laughing and she ran into Cubix's open arms smiling and said " Hi daddy it is really nice to meet you at last mummy told me all about you while growing up also mum started working out while teaching me to fly also fight while controlling my solex while fighting so what do you think."**

**Cubix held her close and said " I think your mother looks cute with those mucles now that you two are back in my life i am never letting the both of you go again and if anyone tries to hurt you both espacially you my little one i will kill them so can i have your hug to conner.?"**

**So the three of them went for a walk in the park with the others staying behind to have fun on the swings so while on their walk Cubix said " May i ask you a question my love all you have to do is say yes or no."**

**Conner gasped as Cubix knelt down on one knee and asked " Conner flame will you marry me?."**

**Conner gasped along with River to Conner saying " Y...Yes my love i will marry you now we can be a real family now and nothing will ever come between us so lets go home together this time".**

**So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of this episode**


End file.
